My Brothers Keeper (Autistic Sam)
by AnnaWinchester69
Summary: Sam is severely autistic and Dean is his over protective older brother


Sam is severely Autistic and Dean is his overprotective older brother (AU)

*Dean is currently out of work, to take care of Sam*

Chapter 1

"Morning Bud" Dean says cheerfully as Sam starts to wake up. Dean gets up off of the chair that he was sitting on in the small motel room. He walks over to the side of Sam's bed, and crouches down next to Sam's face. "It's 9:30 am, why don't we get you up and dressed, and we can have lucky charms for breakfast." Sam stared blankly back at Dean, and after a few seconds, let out an incoherent low groan. "Ok Bud, time to get up." Dean said again. He knew that Sam could hear him, he just can't understand simple directions or questions, like many people with autism.

Most people with severe autism like Sam don't like to be held or cuddled, but Sam could actually handle that, as long as he wasn't having an "episode" as Dean would refer to it. Sam was happy most of the time, off in his own little world. But sometimes he was like a ticking time bomb. The littlest things could set him off into a storm of uncontrollable rage. Example; If he couldn't have lucky charms for breakfast, he would have a breakdown, that Dean couldn't control.

Dean rubbed Sam's back lightly, causing Sam to stir and pick his head up off the pillow. Getting Sam out of bed in the morning is half the battle, the other half is getting him showered and dressed. Sam sat the rest of the way up, and swung his huge legs off the bed. He looked up at Dean groggily. "I'm sorry buddy, I know you had a rough night last night." Sam likes to watch Cartoons before he goes to bed, but Dean couldn't find any on TV, so Sam sobbed for half an hour, before falling asleep. Dean looked at Sammy's face, which was still tired and tear streaked from last night. He felt sorry for the poor guy.

Dean helped Sam get off of the bed, and led him to the motel room's tiny bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom, Dean grabbed a towel from the shelf beside the door. "Alright Sammy, let's get you undressed and into the shower." Dean proceeded to take Sam's shirt off, along with his boxers. Sam stood there, naked, as Dean started the shower. Dean made sure the water was not too hot and not too cold, and said, "Alright bud, time to get in." Dean gently led his brother to the shower, and guided his legs over the small step, with Sam's large hand's gripping Dean's shoulders tightly. Sam couldn't shower on his own, so Dean has been helping him for as long as he could remember. Dean made sure Sam was standing under the faucet as much as possible, but it was hard because of Sam's height and size. Most of the showers in the Motels that they stayed at were too small to accommodate Sam's 6'4 height and muscular body. This Motel is one of the better ones that they've stayed in, so he fit under the stream of water.

Dean proceeded to grab Sam's favorite Dinosaur sponge, and squirted soap onto it. He started washing Sam's broad shoulders, and then his back, chest, stomach, privates and legs. Sam just stood there, unresponsive. Then Dean took Sam's shampoo and lathered it into his hands. He reached up to Sam's head and scrubbed away at the messy mop of hair on his head. "Boy, you need a haircut!" Dean chuckled, earning no response from Sam. Dean finished washing Sam's hair, and rinsed it out, trying to avoid getting it in Sam's eyes. After he was all clean, Dean helped Sam out of the shower, the same process as getting him in it. Dean grabbed the towel from the counter, and rubbed Sam's hair with it, causing Sam to giggle. Then, Dean dried off the rest of Sam's large body and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Dean gently led Sam back into the motel room, and got out Sam's outfit for the day. "Okay bud, arms up!" Dean exclaimed, and Sam obeyed, after a little coaxing. Dean slipped the long sleeve shirt over Sam's arms, and pulled the shirt over his head. Next, he placed Sam's large hands on his shoulders, for balance, and helped him step into his boxers. Next, Dean put Sam's jeans on.

Dean Sat Sammy down on the bed and said, "I'm gonna put Cartoons on for you while I make breakfast", earning a shrill shriek from Sam. Sam mostly communicated by low grunts and high pitched shrieks. Dean made turned on the cartoons and made sure the volume was okay, and went into the kitchenette to make breakfast.

Dean poured Sammy his bowl of Lucky Charms, and set the bowl of the table.


End file.
